


Good job, kid

by Fujoshi_anon



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqC0k3jBQcQ<br/>Based on their Alright performance on 26 February 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good job, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqC0k3jBQcQ  
> Based on their Alright performance on 26 February 2015

“What if I finish my part before I reach the end?” Andy asked, laughing slightly to hide his nervousness while all of the members waited for their turn to perform. Beside him, Eric raised his eyebrow, turning to look at him. “Man.. that would look embarrassing.” The maknae added.  


“Just smile it off if that happened.” Dong Wan said, glancing over from where he was standing. “Give them the maknae charm and no one will even realise something’s wrong.”  


Andy rolled his eyes, raising his hand to run through his hair before remembering the warning from the stylist about touching their hair. “As if that would be enough.”  


“Of course it is.” Min Woo laughed, standing in front of Andy. “You’re the cute kiwi prince. Shinchangs will scream their voices off at anything you do.”  


“In the first place, why are you worrying?” Eric asked, shrugging slightly. “We have practised this so many times already. And you aced it each and every time.” The leader knocked Andy’s shoulder lightly with his knuckle, a simple encouraging gesture. “Stop worrying too much, Andy. You will do great.”  


“Stop acting like a cool guy, man.” Hyesung chimed in, bringing the laughter of everyone in the room.  


“Keep it for the shows, dude.” Junjin chimed in, laughing as well.  


“Stop being jealous just because I’m cooler than you.”  


“What?” Hyesung and Junjin said at the same time, but before they could say anything else, the stagehand was already calling them for their turn.  


“Lets do a fighting before we go.” Eric ordered, holding his hand up and one by one, the members started putting their hands in, chanting a loud ‘Shinhwa’ before they made their way to the stage.  


Eric patted Andy’s shoulder as they walked. “Do your best.” Eric said, raising his knuckle and Andy raised his, fist-bumping Eric’s fist.  


\----  


‘Fighting.’ Eric thought as Andy climbed the chair for his part and Eric himself was walking over to his own position. When Eric get to where he was supposed to, Andy was reaching the end of his makeshift runway, and perfectly ended his part like how the maknae wanted to. A smile threatened to form on Eric’s face, feeling proud by the simple success, and he raised his hand up, hiding his smile.  


Eric started walking after a few second, making his way to his next position, and when he reached Andy, Andy had raised his fist up. Eric returned the gesture, fist bumping as a gesture for a ‘job well done’, barely able to stop himself from smiling as he did  


\----  


“That was so cool, Andy.” Junjin gushed, ruffling Andy’s hair as soon as they are off the stage. “Man, that catwalk though.”  


“I think I’m falling for you.” Min woo joked, holding Andy by the face and kissing him on the cheek, while Andy tried to push him off, laughing at the common situation.  


“Hey, hey. Hands off.” Eric suddenly chimed in, pulling Min woo off from the maknae. “Andy’s mine.” He declared, hugging Andy from behind.  


Hyesung rolled his eyes at Eric’s gesture as he ruffled Andy’s hair. “Good job, kid.”  


“Thank you..” Andy answered, his voice vibrating slightly at the end since Eric was shaking him.  


“It’s you doing childish stuff like this that made people think you’re the maknae of the group instead of Andy.” Dong Wan said, wiping the sweat off his face as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
